Brave New World
by PrinceAmell
Summary: Prompted mini-fics! Give me prompts and I shall do them! Includes crack, romance, whatever you want! Look inside for details!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the prompt show! By all means give me prompts in reviews. It could be anything from**

**Alistair/Loghain: Shield Bashing (I think that would need explaining a bit though.)**

**To**

**Leliana: Twilight**

**So by all means, give me prompts and see them become reality :)**

Prompt: Cullen/Finn: First light of dawn.

As the sun filtered through the window, a luxury afforded to the templar dormitories, Finn marvelled in the feeling of the heat on his face and the slight chirping of the birds outside. Don't get him wrong, he hated the idea of actually BEING outside, but the sun felt nice. Then again, so did the naked man spooning him from behind. And the thing poking into his thigh. Grinning, the Spirit Healer shuffled himself around and gently kissed his Knight Templar, rousing him from sleep.  
>"Mmm'at ya doin?" Cullen asked groggily, still half in dreaming. He sat up, the light bed sheets pooling around his waste and leaving Finn, who had now gotten out of the bed, to marvel at those taut muscles on the arms and chest of his lover, the defined pectorals and proud, prominent jaw line. Cullen stood out of the bed, revealing his equally sexy legs and ridiculous, um, appendage that would make a Tevinter war elephant green with envy, and wrapped his arms around tiny little Finn.<br>"It's time for me to go" the small man said, even as he was planting kisses along Cullen's collar. "It'll be time for you to get up and start waking the mages up soon."  
>"I'd say we have about half an hour" Cullen said, gasping slightly as Finn bit down on his skin.<br>"Please, Cullen" Finn giggled as the templar lightly slapped his bare arse cheek. "I have enough bruises at is from last ni-ahh!" Finn half squealed as he was thrown on the bed, his templar, his man, his love on all fours above him. Cullen lowered his head so it was next to Finn's ear, kissing just below it gently before whispering.  
>"That's why I fell in love with a healer."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Vael/Varric Tethras: Black Eye.

Eventually, when all the demons were killed, Hawke sat on a disused, old mouldy chair and watched as Anders worked his healing magic on Sebastian's face. He had grown so accustomed to carousing through old, seemingly abandoned houses chasing after demons and blood mages that he was used to sitting in worse than this chair.  
>"What's taking so long, Anders?"<br>"I'm just trying to work out how a demon managed to give Sebastian a black eye" came the mage's response. "Burns, broken bones and mental scarring I can understand. But a black eye? Did a shade slug you one?"  
>"No!" Sebastian replied, his voice hot with anger. "Varric did!" Hawke and Anders both looked incredulously at the dwarf, who was innocently polishing some ichor off of Bianca.<br>"Well" Varric sighed, standing up and holstering his weapon "that's what happens when you try to offer me archery tips!" Varric walked off through the house, mumbling about 'Howe clones' and 'only there so bows can be used'. Hawke and Anders both just shook their heads and smiled. Why did they bring both archers?


	3. Chapter 3

Velanna/Oghren: Don't look behind you.

Even Oghren, a dwarf (and not a prissy surface dwarf, mind) found this particular pit of the Deep Roads just off Kal Hirol disgusting. The Commander and Velanna had stopped a little ways ahead, both Dalish women doing the best they could to scrape what they could only hope was mud off of their shoes while Sigrun happily trudged on. Heh. A girl after old Oghren's own heart. He'd heard those Legion of the Dead chicks would let you do anything in bed, what with them being 'dead' already.  
>"I swear, lethallan, if I see another of those horrible Children creatures I might bring part of the cavern down. They're awful!" Velanna said, for once actually showing fear in front of others. The Deep Roads must've been getting to her like they did to Alice when she first went down, way back during the Blight.<br>"You'll be fine, lethallan." The other Dalish said consolingly, neither noticing the chittering behind them, or the shade of green Oghren's face had gone.  
>"Commander, Velanna...don't look behind you."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Carver Hawke/Sebastian Vael: I've been thinking about you.  
>Sweat was beading on Sebastian's brow as he furiously prayed to the Maker for the strength he would require. There had been an attempt on Hawke's life by the carta in her estate, and when the mage had written to Carver in the Gallows they had found that the dwarven assassins had crept into the templar barracks and attacked Carver as well! Varric quickly dug up the information they needed and was currently leading them to a carta hideout outside of Kirkwall. The trip had stretched into the night, however, and the group were camping on the beach. Varric was off hunting for rabbits while Hawke and Merrill had decided to go for a walk through the woods. This left the princely priest to happily sit on a driftwood log, polishing his Starkhaven Bow, when suddenly disaster struck! He hadn't paid attention, at first, when Carver begun to strip of his Knight-Corporal armour, all the way down to his under garments, and begun to practice with his sword. Sebastian's eyes were glued to the way Carver moved and how the moon light glistened off of his sweating body. No, no, stay strong. Maker, give him strength.<br>"Sebastian?" Carver said, walking to the priest.  
>"Y-yes, Carver?"<br>"You were praying out loud. Are you okay?"  
>"I, I" Sebastian stuttered. Oh, sod the Maker! Sebastian threw himself at the templar, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss as they tumbled into the sand. After a few minutes of rough kissing Carver pulled his head away, an adorable look of confusion on his face that, along with his tousled hair, made Sebastian melt.<br>"I've been thinking about you." Sebastian said simply, running a finger along Carver's jaw and gently kissing him again.  
>"Oh, Hawke is going to blow you two to pieces." Came Varric's voice from across the beach.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bethany Hawke/Cullen: turning tables.  
>Her time in the Gallows had hardened Bethany Hawke. Garrett and the others had made no attempt to rescue her. No, the mighty Champion of Kirkwall and noble of Hightown was far too busy entertaining sweet little Merrill in his estate to come and visit his sister. Varric's and Aveline's visits had also lessened, leaving Isabela as Bethany's sole connection to the outside world. However, when chaos struck Kirkwall in the form of the Chantry's explosions and both mages and templars escaping the Gallows en masse, Bethany found the courage to exact revenge on the hated templars who had done nothing but rape and beat her in that blasted place. So that was how she found herself racing through the streets of Lowtown, obliterating templars, blood mages and demons with a wave of her hand and without a second thought, searching for one templar in particular before she moved on to find her brother and the others, as they would no doubt be at the centre of this mess. It was then that she came across the man she was looking for, currently pulling his sword from the gut of a blood mage.<br>"Cullen!" Bethany roared, blurring towards him, still being boosted by her Haste spell. Cullen barely had the chance to respond before Bethany had used her newly learned Force magic to blast him into the wall of the closest hovel, pinning him there with her telekinesis as she got in his face.  
>"Madam Hawke" Cullen spluttered.<br>"Save it Cullen!" Bethany hissed. "You did nothing to protect me in there, even after Garret and I saved you from Wilmod and those demons! You let them do, do horrible things to me and idly sat by! Well, it looks like the tables are turned now, doesn't it?" She sneered, planting a forceful and angry kiss on the (admittedly handsome) templar. She pulled away and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.  
>"I, I" Cullen tried, but was lost for words.<br>"Save it, you templar motherfucker." Bethany growled. "You knew how I felt about you, even egged me on with al lthe stories about your feelings for my cousin, the Hero of Ferelden, and still let it happen!" She snarled, snapping her arm out and sending Cullen soaring into a pile of sacks. She was about to turn and leave when she saw a shade approaching the limp templar. With a sigh and stabbing motion with her staff, Bethany watched the creature gurgle and croak as several shards of ice killed it. "You owe me twice, Cullen." She said curtly, casting Haste on herself once more and blurring off to do what the Hawke family was supposed to do. Save a city that was too incompetent to save itself.


End file.
